1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a cooking apparatus and, more particularly, to a heater mounting unit for a cooking apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, meats or processed meat tastes best when cooked on a grill.
A conventional cooking apparatus using the grill includes a cabinet, ceramic heaters placed in both side portions of the cabinet, a grill unit positioned on a top of the cabinet to support food to be cooked by heat thereon, and reflecting plates mounted behind the ceramic heaters to reflect heat radiated toward a position behind the ceramic heaters to the grill unit.
Each of the ceramic heaters has a projection at a center of a rear side thereof. A power supply line is connected to the ceramic heater through the projection. The reflecting plates are each provided with a receiving hole into which the projection is inserted. The projection is provided with a clip groove provided in an edge thereof to receive a plate-shaped clip therein, and a leaf spring designed to be elastically disposed to fix the clip inserted into the clip groove to the reflecting plate, thus mounting the ceramic heater on the reflecting plate.
However, a conventional cooking apparatus as described above is problematic in that a structure to mount the ceramic member on the reflecting plate is complicated. Thus, too much time is required to manufacture and assemble the cooking apparatus.
Additionally, the conventional cooking apparatus is generally connected to an external power supply through a back of the cabinet. In this case, power supply lines are positioned lengthwise through side portions of the cabinet, thus causing an assembly process and an internal construction of the cooking apparatus to be complicated.